1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a method for manufacturing bags from flat, tubular paper sections of a single layer or multiple layers. At least one end of each flat, tubular paper section is expanded into a bottom square. Lateral flaps, formed in this way, are folded such that they overlap one another and partially cover corner flaps. The lateral flaps are subsequently bonded together.
2. Description of Related Art
In the manufacture of bags, bonding of overlapping lateral flaps of an expanded bottom square to one another and to corner flaps presents a particular problem because the bond used should be firm and secure in order to obtain a tight and stable bottom. However, the bond should also be produced in the simplest possible fashion so as to reduce the mechanical effort required for bond production on the bottom of the bag. It is known to apply patterns of an adhesive, such as a cold-bonding agent or hot-melt, to the lateral flaps. However, such a patterned adhesive application requires significant mechanical effort and continuous maintenance of devices that supply the adhesive. Consequently, the invention has as an objective the development of a method which makes it possible to fold and bond together expanded bottom squares of paper bags in a particularly simple fashion.